<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so deep and down, we go by nasaplates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170294">so deep and down, we go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasaplates'>nasaplates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>C-Pop, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Gunplay, M/M, Multi, Murder, Power Dynamics, Semi-Public Sex, Sort Of, Violence, Voyeurism, because yibo is Very Very Present while the xz yixing happens, but for reasons that i think should become clear i am not sure that it qualifies as A Threesome, but it is very much coerced - Freeform, it's implied in the text that everyone is into everything that happens, of an unnamed minor character that only exists for 2 seconds but still, so be careful, there is a psuedo threesome in here, these tags are so fucked I am so sorry, thigh fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasaplates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going to keep watch, Yibo. And you won't fuck it up, this time. Because while you're keeping your eyes wide <i>fucking</i> open, do you know what I'm going to be doing, kid?" Yixing didn't take a step closer, didn't lean forward. He stayed still. He didn't need to move to make Yibo feel his hand around his throat.</p><p>"I'm going to be fucking your man."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Xiao Zhan | Sean/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so deep and down, we go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/gifts">Auber_Gine_Dreams</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>right.</i> so! this fic is completely fucking unhinged, if you can't tell by the tags. PLEASE check them. I do not know what the fuck possessed me, here.</p><p>still here? okay, then, buckle up and enjoy. direct any complaints to leesa &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were in a dank alley in one of the more rundown parts of the city, the three of them, and Yibo was a dead man. Yixing was bleeding from somewhere, his fingers from when he'd had to fend off a knife with his bare hands, maybe somewhere else, too. Most of the blood on him wasn't his, but it all mingled together into a macabre mess on his clothes and skin. There wasn't a drop of blood on Xiao Zhan, but he was jaw-clenched furious in his worry and wouldn't look at Yibo at all. Probably because he knew Yibo was a dead man, too.</p><p>It was his fault, you see. He'd gathered the intel on the op: made the contacts, set up the deal, vetted the location for the meet. This was his baby. Not his first, nothing so dramatic as all that. Yixing had been bringing him up in this world since Yibo's brother Jackson had brought a twelve year old to a safehouse and Yixing's eyes had gone contemplative at whatever he saw in Yibo's face. </p><p>It wouldn't make a difference, not now. Yibo had fucked up, blood had been shed, assets lost, money down the fucking drain. The boss was bleeding, and someone was going to have to pay that back. Yibo knew it was going to be him, that the last damn thing he was going to do in this world was get the other two somewhere safe, and then it'd be lights out. He wondered if it'd be Yixing that pulled the trigger, or if he'd make someone else do it. Yibo hoped it'd be Xiao Zhan. That wasn't really a thought that bore examining.</p><p>"Here." It wasn't a question, or even a statement, coming out of Yixing's mouth. They stopped, dogs on a leash.</p><p>Yixing watched them, Yibo and Xiao Zhan, eyes like a dragon contemplating his hoard. Yibo watched back, gun holstered, hands loose. Submissive, without being crass about it. Xiao Zhan stared at the wet and filthy corner where wall met ground, muscle ticking in his jaw.</p><p>"You know what happens now, Yibo." Still not a question, so Yibo didn't answer it. He made the mistake of looking over at Xiao Zhan, then, tracing his sharp cheekbone with his eyes. Yixing laughed, quiet, like the flick of a pocket knife opening. In spite of himself, a chill dripped down Yibo's spine. Yixing ran a bloody finger across his own eyebrow, leaving a smear of red behind, grin sharper for the shadows of the night.</p><p>"You've got lessons to learn, kid," Yixing said. The implication that Yibo was going to live long enough to learn something should've been a relief, joy in the reprieve. The chill got colder, snakes in his belly, ice in his toes.</p><p>"You're going to keep watch, Yibo. And you won't fuck it up, this time. Because while you're keeping your eyes wide <em> fucking </em> open, do you know what I'm going to be doing, kid?" Yixing didn't take a step closer, didn't lean forward. He stayed still. He didn't need to move to make Yibo feel his hand around his throat.</p><p>"I'm going to be fucking your man."</p><p>Xiao Zhan jerked like he'd been hit, and then went utterly, completely still. He looked at Yibo, finally, but Yibo got no joy out of it. His skin kept flushing, hot and cold, fire and ice.</p><p>"His <em> what?" </em> Xiao Zhan choked out, and then clamped his teeth back together again so hard the <em> click </em> rang out, a drip onto the fetid alley ground.</p><p>Yixing snapped a boxer's hand out and fisted it into the back of Xiao Zhan's hair, dragging him close enough to kiss. It was a strike all three of them knew Xiao Zhan could've blocked, avoided, countered with lethal force. No one ever put a hand on Xiao Zhan that Xiao Zhan didn't want there. </p><p>Yixing was chuckling, while he did it, and he chuckled still when he put two bloody fingers up to Xiao Zhan's lips.</p><p>"Open up, baby. Suck me clean."</p><p>Xiao Zhan opened up. Blood, red in the streetlight cutting through the alley opening, smeared along his lips. When he opened wider, there was a flicker of pink tongue, and then he closed his lips and sucked.</p><p>"You don't get to see this, Yibo. You're keeping watch." The sword-flash steel in Yixing's voice ripped through Yibo's gut like a hot poker, and he turned on numb feet, did as he was told. </p><p>The road was clear, not a soul out. A cat crossed the street. Behind him, Xiao Zhan moaned.</p><p>"He looks so pretty like this," Yixing murmured, just exactly loud enough for Yibo to have to strain to hear. He'd never listened so intently to anything in his entire life. "His lips look perfect, stretched around my fingers. He takes them so well. There's three, now."</p><p>The cat lazily stepped around a puddle. </p><p>"How many cocks has he sucked, do you think? A lot, I'm betting. Not yours, though, has he?" Yibo's ears heated even in the cold night air. He wanted it to be from anger. It wasn't. </p><p>"Such a stupid kid." There was a wet squelch Yibo almost couldn't hear over the sound of the blood pounding in his ears. "How many, baby? How many cocks have you had in your mouth?"</p><p>There was a moment of almost silence. A car came from the south, headlights on. It rolled past without pausing, tires splashing through the puddle the cat had dodged.</p><p>"Twenty." A hiss of breath sucked in sharply through the nose.</p><p>"Come on now, baby, don't lie to me. I know you've fucked more men than that."</p><p>"I tend to prefer to do the fucking." Yibo could picture his face, clear as day. Snarled-lip grin, flint eyes. He'd always been beautiful when he was pissed off.</p><p>Yixing laughed like a king, loud and lordly. The sound startled a rat into scurrying down the sidewalk. Another car went past, north to south this time. Different car, missed the puddle.</p><p>"Face the wall." The sound of a body hitting brick made Yibo's fingers twitch. "Yeah, baby, just like that."</p><p>Clothing rustled, zippers. Yibo watched the moths, tapping at the streetlight. And then a helpless little startled sound that went straight to Yibo's cock.</p><p>"He's going to have scrapes on his pretty face from this, brick is so unforgiving. Do you think he'll be more handsome, Yibo? Roughed up and fucked out?"</p><p>The desire to punch the wall next to him was visceral, almost overwhelming. He contained it. He breathed it in and out, counted it, 2/4 time. A lightbulb down the street went out.</p><p>"You ready, baby?"</p><p>"Fuck me, already." Xiao Zhan's face must've been turned toward Yibo. His voice was too clear for anything else, breathiness coming through under the snark.</p><p>Yixing huffed a laugh, low and dark. Xiao Zhan let out a long, high sound. Yibo didn't punch the wall.</p><p>It took a minute for them to catch a rhythm, smacks of hips a little off, unsteady, shifting sounds. When they did, Xiao Zhan moaned from deep in his chest.</p><p>The street stayed empty. Punched out little <em> ah</em>s slipped along the alley walls.</p><p>"So fucking tight." Yixing's voice was still controlled, measured. Amused. </p><p>"But you don't want his pretty little ass, do you Yibo? You want his cock."</p><p>Yibo, as hard as he tried, couldn't hold onto his breathing. He clenched his jaw. A man came around a corner about a block away, dark in the shadows on the other side of the street. Xiao Zhan keened.</p><p>"He's so hard from this, <em> fuck." </em> Yibo couldn't explain the bizarre pride in his chest at Yixing finally losing some of his calm, at Xiao Zhan knocking him off balance. It was short lived. </p><p>"You want this cock in your mouth, don't you?" </p><p>He did, was the thing. The man on the other side of the street came closer, steps steady but slow. </p><p>"You'd fit right here, between him and the wall. You could be getting your face fucked while I fuck into your man."</p><p>The noises Xiao Zhan was making started getting less controlled, escaping out of him, open mouthed. The man across the street stopped under a store awning, leaned his back against the wall, facing the alley. Yibo slipped his hand to his gun. </p><p>The man couldn't see anything from there, Yibo still in shadow, Yixing and Xiao Zhan only barely kept hidden in the dark. There was just enough light slashed under the awning to see the man open one side of his jacket, dip his hand inside. Yibo pulled his gun, slow and steady.</p><p>"Not yet," Yixing snarled, hips still making sharp snaps of flesh on flesh. "You don't get to come yet, baby. We have to see if Yibo here fucks up again."</p><p>The man still hadn't moved, still hadn't taken his hand out of his pocket. Yibo's fingers tightened on his gun but he didn't raise it. Not yet.</p><p>"Is he gonna shoot him, baby?" </p><p>Xiao Zhan let out a sound he'd clearly tried to keep between his teeth, and it took all Yibo had to stop his finger from twitching on the trigger. </p><p>"Is he gonna keep us safe?"</p><p>The man pulled his hand out of his pocket. Yibo raised the gun. Yixing kept on fucking into Xiao Zhan, hard and shallow and brutal.</p><p>Flame flared from a lighter, putting the man's face in stark relief. He lit a cigarette, flicked the lighter off, took a puff. The cherry glowed red, and then faded. The man kept walking, his back to the alley now, the click of steps on damp pavement off-time from the smacks of flesh colliding.</p><p>"Now."</p><p>Xiao Zhan muffled the sound ripped out of him when he came, or tried to. But even silencers weren't truly silent. Yibo felt the cut off, bitten down, desperate sound of release in his cock.</p><p>Yixing followed with a grunt. Yibo could tell when he pulled out, the wetness of it somehow freshly obscene.</p><p>Rustles of cloth, zippers, panting breaths going slow. </p><p>Static rang in Yibo's ears.</p><p>He didn't turn around.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The streets got steadily louder as they slipped through the damp, dark hours from small of the morning to fisherman's dawn. The drizzle wet Xiao Zhan's hair enough that droplets gathered in the strands at the back of his head. They trailed, faintly pink from the blood on Yixing's hands, down the nape of his neck before they disappeared under the cover of Xiao Zhan's upturned collar.</p><p>Yibo didn't think he'd noticed, but maybe he had and simply hadn't cared.</p><p>His Adam's apple had turned into a cage, words trapped there by the soles of their shoes against the pavement, his and Xiao Zhan's, out of rhythm with each other. Yibo's feet were too quick, and he couldn't make them slow.</p><p>Jackson had found them, a while back, car purring with loving attention. His typical affable smile wiped off his face as if with a greasy rag, fear left behind in streaks. He'd seemed shocked to see Yibo breathing, looking from him to Yixing to Xiao Zhan and back again.</p><p>Yibo had wondered if the come had dried, yet. He hadn't heard anyone open a condom. Yibo had looked at his brother's cautious hope and wondered if Yixing's come was dripping out of Xiao Zhan's hole.</p><p>"You know where to go," Yixing had said. Yibo had looked at Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan had nodded at Yixing, looked at Yibo, and strode away. It had been a slap of a look. Yibo hadn't been able to read it at all.</p><p>Yibo didn't need to ask where they were going. North, and then east at the corner the man Yibo had nearly murdered had come from, toward the nearest safe house. The one most likely to have been made.</p><p>They don't speak, not on the street, and not as they climb their way up the back alley fire escape to the apartment building. Nothing but calm breathing and cat-quiet footsteps and heartbeats in the hall.</p><p>Xiao Zhan had never learned how to keep his body quiet enough to keep his plans secret, not from Yibo. He was going to let Yibo open the door and then shoulder his way in like some kind of bodyguard, dark-winged angel, sacrificial lamb.</p><p>If Yibo had learned anything that night, it was that he was better at blowing plans to hell than making them. And, between the two of them, he'd always had the better feet.</p><p>He quick-stepped around Xiao Zhan, flicked the keycard, and slid through the door.</p><p>Even knowing it was a trap, Yibo almost wasn't fast enough.</p><p>Movement in the shadows and Yibo danced without thinking, flash of the knife a bass drum beat and still he took a sharp bright slash to the ribs.</p><p>The silencer on Xiao Zhan's pistol made the thud of the body hitting the floor louder than the bullet leaving the chamber.</p><p>Stillness for one heartbeat, two heartbeats, three. Like time itself needed to adjust to the shockwave, the neat hole in the other man's forehead dripping blood on the seconds.</p><p>Yibo breathed. He dragged Xiao Zhan into the apartment, snapped the door closed, and shoved him back against it.</p><p>Xiao Zhan put a hand on the wound on Yibo's ribs, worried and a little mean, and the pain of it slammed its way into the cramped entry hall. Yibo sucked in a breath through his teeth. Xiao Zhan's other hand, the one with the gun still in it, pressed against Yibo's hip. </p><p>Yibo slid to his knees.</p><p>He could feel the dead body behind him, touching the soles of his shoes. He didn't care. It was once-living proof going cold on the floor that they weren't safe, that they were made. Someone else could have been lurking deeper in the apartment waiting to strike, and Yibo didn't give a fuck.</p><p>Yibo took Xiao Zhan by the wrist and pulled the barrel of the gun to his lips. He watched Xiao Zhan, watched him watch Yibo, watched his chest rise and fall in a rapid pant. Yibo watched Xiao Zhan's eyes go wide and utterly blown when Yibo opened his mouth and slid the very tip of the silencer between his lips.</p><p>It was still hot from the bullet, almost hot enough to burn his tongue. Not enough time had gone by since it had been fired for it to cool. It tasted like gunpowder and the tang of explosions and Yibo was <em> hard. </em></p><p>He kept his hand on Xiao Zhan's wrist and used it to press the barrel in further, pull it back out, thrust it back in again, a little deeper each time. Foreign and stark, it was a little too dry to slide well. Yibo slicked it with his lips and tongue, mouth watering with want. Xiao Zhan swallowed hard, the click and slide of his Adam's apple a revelation in the dark of almost-morning.</p><p>Yibo squeezed Xiao Zhan's wrist hard enough to grind the fine bones together, and Xiao Zhan got the picture. And then Yibo's hand was just resting there, a shackle on his skin while Xiao Zhan fucked his mouth with the gun, deeper and deeper. It sounded right, now, wet and dragging.</p><p>All of Yibo's wires felt crossed, electric fear and blood-hot want twisting past each other along his spine. Xiao Zhan thumbed off the safety, mouth parted, and it felt so right Yibo moaned. He bobbed his head for more, starving for it, crazed and buzzing, ozone in his nostrils, fire on his skin.</p><p>Xiao Zhan cupped his free hand around the back of Yibo's skull and adjusted the angle of him so he could keep pressing, inexorable, deeper into Yibo's mouth. Just when Yibo thought he would choke, that Xiao Zhan would stop, pull back so he could fuck back in again for minutes, hours, for as long as he wanted, until Yibo’s jaw fell off, Xiao Zhan pushed past the resistance in Yibo's throat. A startlement of almost-rejection and then it was all the way in, as far as it would go, tears pooling in the corners of Yibo's eyes and Yibo was hard, so fucking hard he wanted to die.</p><p>Xiao Zhan looked at him, streetlights through the window a harsh slash across his roughed up face and Yixing was right, he was more handsome like this, blood and gravel a roadmap, an accent, a neon sign pointing the way to every perfect feature.</p><p>Xiao Zhan's eyes were so fucking wide when he cocked the hammer back.</p><p>Yibo came, untouched. Yibo fucked his hips up into nothing, and choked, and came and came and came.</p><p>Xiao Zhan dropped the hammer and flicked on the safety and took the gun out of Yibo's mouth and threw it onto the floor and dragged Yibo up by the hair, pressed his entire body against Yibo's until he was pinned to the wall, Xiao Zhan's cock hard against the wet spreading in Yibo's pants.</p><p>Yibo's Adam's apple wasn't a cage anymore. The barrel of the gun was a key, the cock of the hammer the turn of the lock. With their chests pressed together Yibo could feel that their racing hearts, his and Xiao Zhan's, were right in sync and the words spilled out.</p><p>"I'm yours," he panted, ears still ringing. He couldn't feel his hands. "That's what Yixing got wrong. He thinks you're my man but I'm yours, Zhan-ge."</p><p>He found his hands again. They were wrapped around Xiao Zhan's waist, squeezing like his life depended on it.</p><p>"Yibo," Xiao Zhan groaned against his mouth. “Fucking <em> Christ. </em> You can’t just -”</p><p>“Yours.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan flipped Yibo so he faced the wall, making himself a line of heat along Yibo's back, movements too quick for Yibo's fuck-stupid brain to follow. His pants and underwear were pulled down and Xiao Zhan scraped his hand through the mess at Yibo's crotch, making Yibo gasp out a cry at the drag on his too-sensitive cock. </p><p>An efficient hand spread come high along the insides of Yibo's thighs, the sensation disgusting but it made him shudder and moan anyway. Yibo squeezed his legs together without having to be told. </p><p>Xiao Zhan fucked his thighs like that, fast and dirty and harsh and perfect. He moaned into Yibo’s ear, hands bruise-tight on Yibo’s hips, and Yibo squeezed his thighs tighter, rocked back into him. Xiao Zhan lost his rhythm, desperation gorgeous, chasing it with sounds that caught in Yibo’s lungs, until he spilled, biting the back of Yibo's neck as he did.</p><p>When they got their breath back, Xiao Zhan turned Yibo back around again, back to the wall. He leaned on one hand next to Yibo's head, put the other palm over the sluggishly bleeding wound along Yibo's ribs and before Yibo could make a sound at the pain, Xiao Zhan kissed him, and his mouth tasted sweet. </p><p>Yibo thought about Yixing's blood on Xiao Zhan's lips, and he bit him, hard enough to bleed. He didn't give him a chance to pull away. With rock steady hands, Yibo grabbed Xiao Zhan’s face and held him there while he sucked that bleeding lip until the metallic rush of it was all he could taste. </p><p>Xiao Zhan's mouth was swollen when Yibo let himself fall back again, skull meeting drywall. The sharpness of Xiao Zhan's gaze was heady from so close. Xiao Zhan could slit his throat with that sharpness and Yibo would die happy.</p><p>Xiao Zhan thumbed at his split lip with a hand red and shining with Yibo's blood, and it smeared until there was no distinguishing the source.</p><p>"Mine," Xiao Zhan said, and Yibo kissed the word back into his mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>